mikeys human?
by ushiosunahara
Summary: mikey has once again gotten into donnies stuff and wakes up a human, how will this affect him and his best friend raph?
1. Chapter 1

They heard a loud cry from mikeys room

"I'm a mutant"

"not again" raph muttered he quickly ran to mikeys room and flew open the door to see a naked human with short blonde hair and bright teary blue eyes mikeys orange mask was hanging loosely aroun his neck

"what did you do with Mikey and how did you get here" raph shouted flipping the man onto mikeys bed he straddled the strangers hips an held his shoulders down

"r-raphie" the boy cried a tear running down his cheek "what happened to me?"

Raphs jaw dropped and he instantly pulled the boy into his arms

"m-mikey what did you get into this time?" raph whispered holding the sobbing boy a bit closer

"I-I don't know"

"raph what's wrong with Mikey

Leo and Donnie came in an instantly froze

"who's that?" Leo questioned readying his katanas behind him Donnie stroke a fighting pose

Raph stood pushing the blonde behind him facing his brothers raph shook his head

"it's Mikey hes human"

A boa staff and and katana hit the ground loudly

Raph helped Mikey put on a pair of skinny jeans he found in a good will box by a store

Upon leos order mikey was now being forced to wear clothes as no one wanted to see certain parts of mikey that had been previously hidden by his shell Donnie had heartily agreed thinking of his poor april.

"raph do you think I'm a freak now?" Mikey whispered as he strapped the belt on and shoved his nun-chucks in the belt

Raph smirked and ruffled mikeys hair

"No more than I did before bro"

Mikey smiled widely his eyes glittering

"Alright now the shirt" raph attempted to put the black shirt with mc-Mikey written on the front on Mikey who began fidgeting and wiggling

"Mikey hold still" raph scolded

"I don't want to wear it though they're itchy" Mikey whined loudly

"Mikey let me put the shirt on you" raph said frowning

Mikey sighed and gave up allowing raph to slip the shirt on

"Alright your good"

"Thanks raph" Mikey said smiling brightly and hugging raph who pushed him off in his normal manner

Mikey smirked at raph blue eyes twinkling with mischief

"Last one home is a sewer egg" Mikey cried taking off in the direction of the lair raph smiled widely chasing after his brother

"Damn that kid's fast" raph grumbled as he entered the lair after Mikey both panting heavily raph dropped on the couch on his back and Mikey followed suit flopping on the couch beside him

"uh raph who is your friend he-I I I've never seen him around here before" April stuttered rubbing her arm nervously from where she had come out of Donnie's lab, Mikey shot up as did raph both looking cluelessly at April who sighed and walked closer she held her Hand out to shake

"Hi I'm April O'Neil high school student and konoichi in training"

Mikey jumped up and all but ran to his room the door slammed loudly

"Nice going April" raph grumbled irritably as he stood and trailed after Mikey leaving a clueless april behind

Raph opened the door and snuck in he looked at mikey's small form where he sat on the bed back the door and a comic book pulled closer than necessary to his face raph silently shut the door and with a quick hop he jumped onto the bed beside Mikey his back to the bed as he looked at the comic book blocking mikey's face

"Even April didn't recognize me" Mikey whined dropping his comic book to the floor and carelessly flopping beside raph on the bed

"How could she have? You went from a mutant turtle to a teenage boy" raph said frowning at Mikey

"I don't know but were friends she should have known"

"hm maybe"

"Exactly"

They sat in silence for a few minutes before raph broke the silence

"Ya know Mikey I bet she's confused about why you took off like that"

Mikey's head snapped looking at raph with wide eyes

"You think she is?" Mikey asked with an almost hopeful ring to his voice

"Mhmm she probably feels bad too" raph said watching mikey's face look a bit sad

"We should go see her" Mikey whispered raph nodded smiling

"Good idea kid"

They both went to the living room where April was sitting on the couch a mushy movie on the TV

"Hey April" Mikey said smiling brightly as he jumped in front of her line of vision

"Mikey" she all but yelled then looked around confused "where is that fuzz ball?" her eyes turned to Mikey and she looked a the ground awkwardly

"Hey April it's me Mikey"

Aprons head snapped up and she flatter at him her hand went to her pocket and she began throwing stars at Mikey who was instantly sheltered by raph who looked disapproving at april she lower her stars frowning

"Hey be gentle he's squishy now" raph growled

"What is he's actually Mikey?" April scoffed

"Yeah he woke up a human" raph explained looking over his shoulder at Mikey

"Are you gonna try to kill me again?" Mikey questioned popping his head around raph

April looked at Mikey and she began to mumble then fell on the couch passed out

"Here Mikey this might help people recognize you" raph said tying the orange mask around mikey's face

"Yeah now everyone will recognize me again" Mikey said smiling cutely raph sighed; this was going to take some getting used to. He looked towards April's body on the couch

"She'll be fine I'm sure" raph said yawning Mikey nodded unconcerned

Raph watched as his little brother ran to Donnie's lab the red turtle lowered his head and followed at a slower pace


	2. Chapter 2

Splinter felt a slight disturbance as he meditated he let out a sigh and stood walking slowly to the main room he was met by the sight of April asleep out on the couch a sapping movie on the TV he smiled softly and pulled a blanket over April

"Mikey you getting pizza everywhere just cut it normal" Donnie's voice said impatiently from his lab

"No way dude a pizza like this has to be cut as epically as it was made" Mikey said then let out a girly scream

"Mercy mercy I'm sorry raph" Mikey cried

Splinters smile widened as he listened to his sons converse in the room over

"Alright raph get off of Mikey" Leo said a sigh in his voice

"Why would I do that fearless?" raph questioned teasing in his voice

Splinter entered the room clearing his throat

All fours brothers turned to see splinter standing there playing with his beard

"ah master splinter" raph said as he shoved Mikey farther to the ground doing his best to hide him from splinters view. Mikey squirmed under raph.

Leo quickly joined in diving on the counter in front that blocked splinters line of view

"Sorry if we disturbed your meditation master" Leo said

"Yeah sorry splinter" Donnie grabbed a smoke bomb and discretely got ready to throw it

"Donatello you must be bored thinking of making a prank like Michelangelo would"

"Ahaha yeah" Donatello fake laughed getting a glare from raph

"My sons what has your brother done this time?" splinter frowned closing his eyes

Leo let out a sigh and nodded to raph who stood letting Mikey stand

"He well uh I'm not really sure master" Leo said frowning

Splinter looked Mikey up and down once before sighing deeply no real surprise showing on his face

"And what have you gotten into michelangelo?" splinter asked

"Eh well I uh… I came into Donnie's lab last night and I tripped and knocked the garbage over and some pink stuff came out and it kinda got in my mouth eheheh" Mikey said looking anywhere but at his family

"Mikey!" all three brother yelled at the same time

"What I was looking for Donnie to fix my t-pod" Mikey defended he turned in time to see splinter shake his head

"Donatello can you fix your brother" splinter asked frowning

"it was a chemically based anti-matter I was working on it was a failed batch but honestly its just going to have to wear off" Donatello said going back to his microscope

"How long will it take?" Leo questioned looking Mikey up and down again

"By the amount I'm assuming he in took it should wear off within a month" Donnie answered

"What am I going to do till then?" Mikey cried throwing himself at raph who side stepped and pushed Mikey back

"I don't know pinky" raph said sarcastically

"Michelangelo my son you will have to learn to fight in this new body"

"Yes master splinter" Mikey mumbled looking to the side as splinter left to finish his meditating

"Don't worry kid you'll figure it out" raph said ruffling mikey's blonde hair, Mikey pouted, his bottom lip stuck out and his eyes slightly squinted

"I think we can work with this to your benefit Mikey" Leo said instantly Mikey perked up

"You'll be quicker you won't strike as much of a punch but your speed will make up for that" leo finished

"I can make you some armor to make up for the lack of shell" Donnie said standing he began taking measurements

"Really Donnie?" Mikey said a smile forming on his face

"Yeah it'll be no problem" Mikey jumped on Donnie hugging him

"Thanks D you're the best"

Raph quietly left the room leaving his three brothers he went to his punching bag and began taking out his confusion and frustration on the doll Thoughts swirling through his mind

'Mikey is a human now'

'He's soft and fragile'

'You'll break him you dummy'

'Be gentle'

'I can't be gentle'

Raph's thoughts were froze when he felt warms arms wrap around him from behind he spun only to see Mikey smiling up at him

"Let's go raphie its time for dinner splinters eating with us" Mikey said smiling so brightly it rivaled the sun, raph felt his heart warm

'I don't like it' raph thought but even so he gave Mikey half a hug

They walked to the kitchen together Mikey babbling as usual, this time about the new horror comic he was reading which actually sounded scary not that raph would admit that to anyone. Raph slapped mikey's back

"You're not going to be able to sleep now" raph scolded

"What? I'll be able to sleep fine"

Donnie and Leo laughed as they listened to Mikey and raph argue back and forth about it, some things never change


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the comments, I appreciate it, reviews are love \ (^_^) /

That night the brothers grouped together to watch a movie after April left saying how confusing it all was and Donnie babying her for a while.

After arguing half an hour over what to watch then finding the remote Mikey had hide while they fought, they finally decided on a stereotypical action hero movie with horrible graphics and animation that looked like it was from the stone age raph none to please with the choice Donnie and Leo had made and Mikey was just content to be a part of it all and he was even happier because he had put a woppie cushion under Leos seat

Raph was now laying his back on the couch and Mikey had decided to lie on top of raph to keep him from getting up and leaving despite the fact raph had said how much he wanted to go do something else because the movie was stupid.

Leo and Donnie leaned against each other Donnie's head resting on Leos shoulder and Leos head resting against Donnie's in a way that suggested they're need for sleep was dire.

Mikey sighed no one had actually sat on the woppie cushion and he put such great care in putting it in a place he was sure Leo would sit.

Twenty minutes into the movie Donnie was snoring softly and Leo yawning despite the fact that on the TV cars were exploding and the hero was in the middle of an epic battle against the enemy, Leo stood lifting his purple clad brother into his arms bridal style Donnie stirred slightly in his arms but instantly fell back asleep his arms wrapping around Leo

"I'm taking Donnie up to his room so he'll actually sleep in his bed tonight, rather than at his desk" Leo announced and received a tired nod from raph who looked rather close to Donnie's situation.

The two brothers disappeared across the lair going the direction of the rooms.

Raph tried his hardest to stay awake he really did but when splinter came out and put a blanket over them tucking them in and kissing their foreheads like he used, then turned the lights out, raph lost the inevitable battle and dozed off to the sound of mikey's small relaxed breathes he did when asleep, raph entered a dreamless sleep his gentle snores accompanying mikey's breathes.

。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。

Raph was woken to the sound of mikey's girly scream and something crashing before his eyes were even open he was in the kitchen where the sound had come from.

raph took in the scene in front of him Mikey was holding his hand pain causing tears to prickle at his eyes a pan was sitting precationsley on the stove in a manner that showed it had been dropped

Raph grabbed mikey's hand and pushed it under the faucet turning on the cold water like he'd seen Donnie do to April when she burnt herself on the torch in his lab

"I'm sorry I woke you up raph" Mikey whispered watching the water course over his red hand

"It's okay Mikey" raph let go of mikey's hand leaving it under the water he went to the cupboard and got out the first aid kit

"Mikey ya gotta start being more careful you get hurt easier like this" raph scolded halfheartedly

"I know it's just hard I didn't realize it was that hot" Mikey whined turning the water. Off and sitting on the chair by the counter raph dried mikey's hand as gentle as he could

"When ya use your nun chucks be careful not to hit yourself it could be bad, in one of the modern ninja magazines I read it said that a lot of people break bones using em" Raph quickly wrapped the burn

"I'm a master nun-chucker I'll be fine" Mikey said smiling widely joy in his voice despite Raph's concern.

Raph turned and dug through a drawer pulling out an oven mitt he threw it to Mikey who caught it easily.

"Use this, it'll keep ya from getting burnt again" raph said turning and leaving the kitchen he went to his punching bag began throwing punches and kicks at it.

'What're we gonna do if he gets hurt? Donnie ain't no doctor' raph threw his sai hitting a modified dart board across the room

'They're gonna go after him the hardest' raph kicked the [punching bag and the cord broke the bag flew across the room and hit a wall crashing loudly a picture frame Donnie had hung fell to the floor shattering

Raph dropped to the ground realizing he was running out of breath from the relentless beating he gave the punching bag

"dude Donnie isn't going to be very happy" Mikey said from where he had crept up behind raph "he just hung that yesterday" raph looked up at Mikey from where he sat on the floor

"brainy-ack will get over it" raph said shrugging his shoulders, he watched as Mikey crossed picking the frame up he squeaked slightly brow furrowed

"What's wrong Mikey?" raph asked walking over to Mikey he watched as a drop of blood rolled off his finger and hit the floor

Raph quickly grabbed mikey's hand knocking the picture frame out of his grasp he then pulled the younger former turtle behind him to the lab where he sat him down on the desk

"I think I used to take thick skin for granted" Mikey said sighing slightly as raph pulled a piece of glass out of his finger with the tweezers he found on Donnie's desk

Raph pulled one of the bandages out of a pack he found in the drawer and wrapped his finger

"You're gonna get better soon Mikey just you wait then you'll be back to normal and ya won't get hurt anymore" raph assured

"I'm useless I won't be helpful to the team anymore like this" Mikey whispered close to tears "I can't even make breakfast without getting hurt"

Raph watched as a tear rolled down mikey's freckled cheek he wiped it away as soft as he could manage

"hey your still useful to us okay? I think your fine like this, i mean your faster and lighter on your feet you can be the most stealthy out of all of us now" raph said then let out a small grunt "don't tell anyone I told you any of that ya brat"

Mikey smiled through tears leaning forward against Raph's chest he wrapped his arms around the older turtle

"Thanks raphie" Mikey whispered he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him

"No problem bro" raph gently rested his head against mikey's shoulder

"It's a Kodak moment" Donnie's voice said behind them

"Yeah" Leo agreed

Raph and Mikey split apart glaring as there brothers laughed leaning on each other to keep from falling over

Raph helped Mikey down from the table ruffling his hair

"Breakfast is ready" Mikey said smiling happily

。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。

after breakfast the turtles went about their projects for the day, Donnie working on armor for Mikey and the rest piled into the dojo Leo began meditating while Mikey and raph trained together raph with his sais and Mikey his nun chucks they began going at each other

Mikey ran circles around raph bouncing around hitting him as often as he could, raph did his best but found holding back a difficult thing, he grabbed mikey's leg as he bounced past and pulled him to the ground Mikey let out a cry as raph flipped him on his back and sat on his stomach In one swift motion he held mikey's hands down.

"Look Mikey ya gotta put more force into your swings your never gonna get anywhere like that" raph scolded

"Well you didn't even try to hit me" Mikey said putting his bottom lip out

"Don't worry ill hit ya as soon as Donnie finishes your armor"

The two glared at each other not wanting to lose by looking away

"My son how long do you intend to sit on your brother?" splinter asked from where he had been watching un-noticed

Raph jumped flinging himself off Mikey who stood still pouting

"Sensei" raph said bowing

"If you intend to become better then you mustn't hold back Michelangelo" splinter said frowning at his youngest son who simply nodded still in full on pout mode

"That is enough training like this for today" splinter put his hand on mickeys shoulder "you should work with your weapons to get control of them once again"

"Yes master splinter" Mikey said a dejected look on his face

"My son you will get better still the fear in your heart" splinter whispered pulling Mikey into his arms for a brief hug before he turned and walked away going to find Donnie

。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。。・゜・(ノД`)・゜

April entered the lair feeling slightly nervous she was greeted by the sight of a shirtless human Mikey, running from raph the older brother was looking at Mikey with the intent of murder and Mikey was laughing as he bounced off the couch doing a flip he landed and sprinted faster than April had ever seen him go

"Mikey I'm gonna kill ya" raph shouted

"Come on raph chill" Mikey laughed turning just in time to avoid raph

April smiled softly

"Hey guys I'm here" April called out Donnie came out of his lab wearing a welder mask

"Mikey listen to raph and put your shirt on Aprils here" Donnie commanded and Mikey obeyed but not without pouting for a minute before

Raph was quick to help Mikey into his shirt the two brothers glaring at each other

"So April what's up?" Donnie asked trying to act causal as he came closer to the ginger

"Eh I just wanted to bring you this box of clothes for Mikey" April said smiling as she held the box out, raph quickly snatched it smiling evilly

"Oh no April what did you do?" Mikey cried "now he's gonna make me change again"

Mikey was drug away by raph who held the box in his arm a smirk on his face

"So raph dresses Mikey?" April asked Donnie who was a blushing mess

"Yeah, he kinda has always had a thing for the way people dress so now he has a human all to himself to dress" Donnie said sighing

"his own human" April muttered images popping in her head that would make the turtles blush and never look at each other or her the same way

Donnie led April into his lab where he tripped over himself and his words for half an hour before raph emerged dragging Mikey behind him

Mikey was dressed in black skinny jeans and a pair of red skate board shoes he wore a red shirt and a red jacket

April smiled brightly he looked so cute her thoughts were cut off when Mikey hugged her then jumped back hiding behind raph again

"He's quite pleased with how soft the clothes are" raph explained his eyes going to his suddenly shy brother

"Let's go skate board raph" Mikey whispered pulling raph by his hand raph sighed but allowed himself to be pulled back into the sewers to where they skate boarded

He just couldn't say no to Mikey especially in his weakened state


	4. Chapter 4

I accidently made the characters a bit occ in this chapter but I wanted to show there more soft sides.

Please read and review ^_^ reviews are love 3 thank you

"Alright guys lets go" Leo called yawning as he stood from the couch just finishing an especially good episode of space heroes

"Where are we going Leo?" Mikey asked from where he had come running from the kitchen ice cream on his nose from a snack he had obviously just finished "are we getting pizza?"

"No Mikey, were going on Patrol" Leo answered smiling as his little brother began dancing around hands in the air as though he were in a parade his parade was crashed when raph hit him on top of the head growling until Mikey quieted down to a dull roar

"Leo ya sure that's a good plan with pinky over here?" raph asked putting Mikey in a head lock as he spoke

"He'll be fine. We'll just call our battles carefully and not get in over our heads" Leo turned and went into Donnie's lab where both his younger brother and April sat talking and laughing as they worked on her chemistry homework, lately she had taken to coming to Donnie for help with her most difficult subject, everyone could tell just how much Donnie enjoyed the alone time he got with the ginger

Raph released Mikey from his death hold but quickly grabbed the boys hand and drug him into Raph's room shutting the door behind them

"Raphie?" Mikey whispered unsure as raph stood his back to the boy

"Mikey ya gotta be extra careful and if anything happens you stick to my side no matter what" raph turned to Mikey a look akin to fear and concern "ya hear me Mikey?" Mikey nodded carefully then lowered his head raph sighed so quietly it couldn't be heard, he wiped the melted ice cream off mikey's small nose

"Mikey ya ain't gonna be in the way we need ya I'm just worrying about my baby brother" raph said knowing full well that Mikey was once again questioning his worth

The blonde head bobbed in understanding but Mikey still wouldn't look at raph the red clad turtle sighed went down on his knees so he was shorter than Mikey he carefully pulled him into his arms Mikey let out a small gasp in surprise but then molded into raph a small sigh of content escaping his lips

He always enjoyed hugs unfortunately his brothers didn't share the sentiment so it left him hug-less for the most part

Raph on the other hand also had a soft spot for hugs but only when it was Mikey hugs for some reason the baby of the family was the only one who raph would allow himself to hug but only on rare occasions

The two brothers hugged for a few minutes their breath matching up, raph felt Mikey begin to relax too much and maybe even get a bit tired, time to break up the hug raph thought frowning

"Mikey I got ya something" raph stood ruffling Mikey's hair he went to his bed and pulled a box out from under it he opened the box pulling out a chain mail shirt that looked medieval and rustic

Mikey's eyes widened and childish happiness took over making him squeal girly in delight

"Cool I can be like a hero out of a comic book" Mikey cried jumping on raph in a brief hug before he allowed his brother to help him slip the surprisingly light armor on

"Badass Mikey" raph commented looking his brother over making the boy a bit more cocky which made raph curse under his breath for

"Come on raph, Mikey, were leaving" Leo called from the room over

Mikey flung the door open dramatically a smile full of confidence on his face

"Where did you get that Mikey?" Donnie asked brow furrowed as he looked at Mikey in his dramatic pose

"Raph gave it to me" Mikey said proudly he was knocked off his high horse when raph gently punched the top of his head

April squealed turning a shade of pink as more images popped into her head

"April are you okay?" Donnie asked tilting his head in confusion

"leave her be Donnie" raph muttered rolling his eyes his arm unconsciously going around mikey's shoulder and mikey's hand resting on Raph's shoulder, April turned even brighter and covered her cheeks in a way only a fan girl would do

"She's coming with us this time" Leo explained frowning at the way April was acting "is she sick"

"No I don't think so" Donnie said his hand gently going around her shoulder he turned her to look at him "are you okay? Can you still come?"

"y-yeah I'm fine, just kinda warm" April said lamely as she looked to the floor her cheeks still red

"Alright then let's go Donnie and April together and Mikey and raph together I lead" Leo smiled and began to walk a spring in his step for reasons unknown but that had started after he watched space heroes

"Wait I need a comic book in case I get bored" Mikey whined

"Come on pinky lets go" raph said in his scolding way

"Hey why do you keep calling me that?" Mikey glared at raph who simply chuckled pulling Mikey along with him as they walked towards the lairs exit

"Never mind Mikey don't worry about it" raph ruffled his hair letting Mikey go as they headed through the sewers

"Quiet down some guys, ninja are stealthy" Leo called back to the two brother raph made a mocking face and Mikey giggled happily

The patrol was calm nothing happened and for once in his life raph was glad that it was boring and there was no one to beat up

After dropping April off at her house The brothers stood on a roof top watching as the tendrils of red crossed the sky marking a new day, raph let out a content sigh a smile gracing his lips the pure beauty of the rising sun making him feel warmer

"I'm cold" Mikey whispered under his breath not intending any one to hear him, he was surprised when raph grabbed him pulling him into his arms from behind

"We'll go down soon and find ya something warmer" raph whispered into mikey's ear his eyes never leaving the beautiful sky

Mikey nodded his eyes traveling to the sky a feeling of pure peace over taking him

They stood on the roof until the sun had come up and they couldn't afford the risk of being seen they quickly went underground again, the sun no longer in view.

When they entered the lair raph was quick to pull his Sais out throwing them into the dart board without even looking he them flopped on the couch a loud farting sound resounded from where he had sat his head instantly snapped to his youngest brother

"Mikey" he shouted jumping up to grab his brother who was now a giggling mess

"Oh come on you can't take a joke raph?" Mikey called running from raph

Leo sighed and pulled the whoopee cushion out of the couch the sat down turning the TV on, he let out a content sigh as the news came on

Donnie headed into his lab a new project on his mind, he was going to make a weapon that would put the shredder and his men back in there places.

Mikey ran into the lab trying to escape raph, he tripped and would have fallen face first onto a mutagen canister if raph hadn't caught him by the back of his shirt the older turtle threw Mikey out of the lab none to gently

"Come on guys stay out of here" Donnie complained shooing raph out he then closed the door to his lab sighing.

Outside of the lab raph was getting on mikey's case once again

"Michelangelo, you need to start being more careful you could've died from that" raph shouted getting in mikey's face

"I'm sorry okay raph? I didn't mean to" Mikey muttered looking to the ground

"No it's not okay. Ya already turned yourself human once and made that cat into a pile of ice cream and ya even gave yourself a mutagen overdose, ya can't keep this up" raph shouted even louder seeing red

Mikey wouldn't lift his eyes to look at raph even as he kept getting chewed out; tears began to sprout in his eyes

"Mikey ya scare the shell outta me" raph finally said his voice low as he pulled Mikey into his arms suddenly realizing he had Mikey near tears "I'm sorry I yelled kid" Mikey nodded tears pouring down his cheek, he hastily wrapped his arms around raph

Neither noticed Leo watching a look akin to concern and sadness in his eyes.

"r-raphie I'm sorry I keep getting into stuff" Mikey sobbed the brothers crumbled to the floor holding each other crying equally noisy

"It's not your fault Mikey I'm sorry I'm never able to keep ya safe" raph cried unable to keep his emotions in check from being so overly tired and sore

Leo sighed looking to where the lab door had opened and Donnie stood jaw dropped as he watched his two younger brothers sob loudly clinging to each other

The two older brothers met eyes and nodded they walked over and hugged the two sobbing,

"It's okay guys shh shh it'll be okay" Leo assured holding them all closely Donnie gently kissed both younger brothers foreheads then Leos cheek

It wasn't long until they were all sobbing for an unknown reason that could only be not sleeping enough the past few day

Splinter smiled having watched the whole ordeal from where he was standing unnoticed at the door way, he approached his sons and gently pulled them into his arms they all clung to him sobbing loudly, splinter smiled softly he hadn't seen all four of his sons like this since they were young and innocent

"My sons it will be okay, your all safe here" splinter gently whispered

He softly began singing an old Japanese lullaby he used to sing them when they were scared or cried

They all sat there until all sobs had ceased and they had become peaceful splinter then ushered them to his rather large bed where they all snuggled in together and splinter sang them to sleep the brothers snuggling together like they did as children splinter smiled as snores and deep breathes showed they were in a deep sleep, splinter then quietly slipped out going to meditate in the silence of the lair


	5. Chapter 5

So to before we start I shall answer the comments Its fuzzy In the show who is older between Donnie and raph but I just kinda like the thought of raph being younger it kinda just makes it feel sweeter to me, that just me personally though ^_^

Oh and I also absolutely adore when splinter sings to them, I agree that it should happen in the show

April is fangirling in the way of boyxboy, which this fic seriously isn't turt-cest I promise

Thank you guys for the love I appreciate it soo much ^_^

Oh btw I don't remember if the turtles sleep at day or night but I'm guessing they sleep during the day so they can patrol at night, sorry much if that's not right

Mikey woke in the middle of the day his stomach growling horribly, he stood stretching leaving the comfy bed that held all his brothers and master splinter as he had finally gone back to bed

Mikey made his way out of the room rubbing his eyes tiredly, he made his way out to the living room before he noticed a presence he lifted his head he saw Casey just as the teen was lifting his bat he smashed it into mikey's un-warned stomach the sound of ribs cracking made Mikey cry as he flew across the room hitting the wall

"stop Casey" mikey screamed as the boy lifted his bat to hit mikey one more time just as his bat was about to hit Mikey he was shoved away his butt hit the floor he looked up stunned to see raph kneeling by the blonde boy

"Who is this?" Casey asked but was given no response

"Mikey, Mikey ya okay?" raph asked in panic as he lifted mikey's small shaking frame

"It, it hurts" Mikey sobbed grasping his stomach with both arms

"Donnie" raph screamed panic making his voice quiver

Slowly Casey stood watching the big tough raph shake as he held this blonde boy

Donnie ran out looking at Mikey and raph he instantly headed to his lab

"Bring him in hear raph" Donnie commanded and raph obeyed no questions asked he sat Mikey down on the table and held his small hand

"Where does it hurt Mikey?" Donnie asked looking at the boy a tender look on his face

"m-my ribs I think they're broke" Mikey sobbed the pain causing black spots in his vision

Casey stood in the door way eyes wide he was shoved aside as Leo came in and went to mikey's side

"what happened?" he questioned murder in his eyes

"h-he didn't mean it" Mikey whispered through tears

"wh-who is that?" Casey asked from the door way

"its Mikey shell for brains" raph snapped looking at Casey with a glare that could kill

Leo turned looking at Casey, who looked genuinely terrified

"m-Mikey but he's human" Casey said looking around the room for answers

Leo went to walk towards Casey but was stopped when Mikey grabbed his hand

"don't hurt em Leo" Mikey whispered a sob bubbling from his lips

"I won't Mikey" Leo said doing his best to smile comfortingly at his brother "not yet" he mutter glaring at Casey once again

"get out before I kill ya" raph said shaking his grip on mikey's hand still gentle even though he shook in rage

Casey turned running as fast as he could to leave guilt making his stomach flop and his heart beat strange

Donnie quickly wrapped mikey's ribs and gave him a sedative, the boy was quick to fall asleep and escape the pain.

Leo and Donnie left the lab to talk to splinter as he hadn't woken yet to their knowledge.

Once alone raph let his head hit the bed beside Mikey, it was just like he knew it would be, Mikey had gotten hurt and he couldn't protect him, he failed his baby brother again.

Guilt gnawed at raph heart and made him whimper slightly

"Mikey I'm sorry I couldn't keep ya safe again" raph whispered

He felt a warm hand brush on the top of his head and looked up to see Mikey smiling the boy winked

"It wasn't even close to your fault raphie, I wasn't paying attention and didn't notice Casey he thought I was an intruder and was trying to protect us" Mikey stopped wincing slightly as he repositioned himself he cupped Raph's cheek

"I'm okay just a little bruised" Mikey assured his older brother

"Mikey you're a good kid ya know that?" raph whispered grabbing mikey's hand and holding it close

"I know" Mikey joked he laughed but quickly realized it was a bad idea as it hurt his ribs

"I'm sorry Mikey" a voice said from the lab door way

Both brothers turned to see an extremely guilty Casey standing there head down

"Casey whatcha doing here?" raph growled going to get up but Mikey whimpered

"raphie stop he didn't mean it" Mikey whispered then turned to the door "hey Casey how you doing?" Mikey asked smiling widely, Casey's head whipped up showing puffy red rimmed eyes raph gasped quietly

"dude you've been crying" Mikey said frowning Casey shook his head

"no I haven't you idiot" Casey quickly defended

"come here" Mikey demanded glaring at Casey the man walked forward stopping at mikey's bed side opposite raph expecting to get hit by the orange clad boy, his eyes widen when Mikey pulled him into a hug

"it's okay Casey" Mikey said smiling, Casey stood awkwardly for a moment before throwing his arms around Mikey hugging him as tight as he dared too without hurting him

Raph watched smiling lightly as his brother and Casey made up, raph felt a twinge of anger at Casey for hurting his brother but couldn't be as mad anymore

After a few minutes Casey backed up looking at the floor again, he sighed softly

"I need to go talk to Leo he seemed pretty upset" Casey sighed again looking up at Mikey "I'm sorry I hurt you" apologized again

"don't worry about it dude, but if you're really guilty then you could get me a pizza as a peace offering" Mikey smiled and raph chuckled ruffling mikey's hair

"alright I'll do that" Casey said smiling he turned and left going to find Leo

Raph's hand was pulled and he turned to see Mikey looking sleepy

"raphie will you sleep with me ?" Mikey whispered raph felt his heart flutter and he nodded

"yeah Mikey I'll sleep with ya" raph laid beside Mikey he pulled him against his chest chin resting on the top of his blonde head

"night Mikey" raph whispered he was answered with gentle snores that signified the boy was already asleep

Raph gently pet mikey's arm taking deep breaths of the smell of his little brother, his smell was the one thing that hadn't changed when he turned human


	6. chapter 6

Sup bros this isn't an update it's just an author's note hope ya don't mind ^_^

Alrighty I'm not sure if I should do a time leap so it's a week later or not

So I figured I'd leave it up to you bros, so just comment and tell me which you'd prefer on the thirtieth I'm gonna stop taking suggestions and get back to writing so yup all that and a cheese burger :P

I'd also like to thank you for the love, I've seriously appreciated it you bros are the best


	7. Chapter 7

Alrighty so I decided to time leap a week ^-^

Short chapter due to homework I should have done over thanksgiving sorry bros I'll try to make the next chapter bigger to make up for this one.

Hope ya all had a good thanksgiving ^_^

Mikey couldn't stand it he'd been cooped up in bed for a whole week raph had stayed with him the whole time only leaving to go to the bathroom or get a new stack of comics which he and Mikey would read together giggling and laughing.

Mikey was now alone raph having to leave for training as he had finally decided Mikey would have to entertain himself while he went and blew off some steam

"It's not fair" Mikey grumbled swinging his legs over the bed as he sat up "I'm perfectly fine I should be allowed to train too"

Mikey frowned standing without a struggle, he walked across the room pacing the length of it several times, a smile slowly formed on his lips

"Raph concentrate" Leo snapped as his foot made impact with Raph's chest the red turtle flew across the room and barely caught himself

"whatever fearless" raph muttered jumping up he bounced off the wall gaining momentum he flew through the air and tackled Leo to the floor smashing the floor beside Leos head with his fist

"Ya woulda been dead" raph said almost proudly smirking at his brother who looked shocked

"y-you did good raph" Leo stuttered surprised by the suddenness of raph attack, the recovery from his blow was amazing raph had used it to his benefit

Raph stood helping Leo up then patted his brother's shoulder smiling a look in his eye that shouted real and true happiness Leo chuckled as he walked out of the dojo, his little brother was full of surprises

Raph walked into the kitchen the scent of cookies making him feel fuzzy inside, not that he would admit that out loud

'Don musta found a recipe online, maybe he won't burn em' raph thought his smile still fixed on his face until he looked up from the floor and saw Mikey apron on putting cookies on a cooling rack

Mikey turned a smile softly gracing his lips

"Raphie look I made your favorite cookies" Mikey said proudly his eyes sparkling "their chocolate chip"

Raph's jaw dropped and his eyes widened his surprise died down and he snapped his mouth shut a glare forming on his face

"Mikey what are ya thinking?" raph walked forward picking Mikey up effortlessly "ya could get hurt all over again"

Mikey struggled for a minute before seeming to loss the desire to fight back, he sighed heavily and slumped against his older brother as though he didn't have strength.

"Raphie I'm leeching off you guys by just sitting around all day" Mikey gulped "i can't stand doing that anymore. I don't wanna be a pest"

Raph held Mikey a bit closer understanding the boys need for purpose; he'd always had that need no matter what happened if he didn't feel needed then he grew quiet and tried to better himself generally hurting himself in the process.

"I'm sorry i didn't realize sooner Mikey" raph whispered his heart sinking slightly, he gently pet the boys blonde hair as he had been doing lately.

"Its fine raphie, i should have talked to you about it sooner" Mikey whispered back swallowing the lump in his throat he wrapped his arms around raph.

Raph gently set Mikey down on his own feet still holding him in a warm embrace, raph began petting his back.

"I love ya bro, you'll always be needed in my life, you're my little brother after all" raph said his voice thick with emotion

"I love you too raphie" Mikey said his voice breaking slightly at the end

"How cute" Leo said from where he had entered the kitchen soundlessly his form was now leaning against the wall a smile on his face.

Raph pushed Mikey away slightly but still kept an arm around him to steady the boy

"shuddup Leo" raph shouted cheeks turning red.

"Yeah, yeah tough guy" Leo waved raph off grabbing a cookie before leaving the two alone again, his head down a smile still on his lips.

Donnie smiled, he had watched as Mikey and raph took off to skate board Mikey had looked so carefree and like he always should rather than the sad troubled bed ridden Mikey he had been over the week. Raph looked happy a smile barely contained on his face as he ran behind Mikey trying to keep up with the speedy boy.

Donnie felt a hand on his shoulder and to see April her eyes were crinkled in a smile, Donnie felt his heart do a twist and he couldn't help the smile and blush that spread across his face.

"Hey don I wanted to know if you could help me with chemistry homework" she said looking to the side a small blush on her face as well.

"Uh sure I'll help you anytime you want ill help you" Donnie said grabbing her backpack from her they headed back into the lab where they would study.

Leo smiled gently from where he had been watching, he headed back in to meditate with splinter. On their sensei's suggestion he had taken to watching his brothers and learning more about them


	8. Chapter 8

Raph watched Mikey skate around the parking lot a smile on the blonde's lips as he made a particularly hard trick with no troubles what so ever

"BOYAKASHA" Mikey shouted loudly flipping through the air and landing back on his skate board "you're up dude beat that"

Raph rolled his eyes and did the trick to his best ability, but he was heavier so it didn't turn out as well as mikey's and he wound up sitting on the ground rubbing his head

"That was horrible raph" Mikey said laughing as he flopped beside his older brother

"Whatever pinky" raph muttered faking anger

"Hey raphie do you think I'll actually get better?" Mikey asked voice hardly above a whisper

Raph turned to his brother who was looking up at the starry night, a faint smile on his lips, raph sighed and looked up too

"Does it matter that much if you go back to a turtle?" Mikey turned to raph "heck you're the same as you were the only difference is you're a human instead of green freak, I see no problems" raph looked at Mikey smiling

"You can go see people and have a normal life if you wanted, like April and Casey" raph saw mikey's eyes widen as though he hadn't even thought of it

"y-you mean it won't matter to you?" Mikey whispered his voice holding shock

"Look Mikey like I said before your my baby brother that won't ever change" raph stood smiling confidently at Mikey as he held his hand down to help him up

"r-raph thank you" Mikey whispered letting himself be helped up

"Look at the stars Mikey, ain't they pretty?" raph said softly his eyes glimmering

"Yeah"

Mikey reached over and slipped his hand into Raph's big one the older turtle looked down then shook his head and smiled he squeezed mikey's hand before letting his eyes go back up to watch the heavens glitter and sparkle like a snow globe

Raph felt his protect brother side kick in and he pulled Mikey a bit closer to keep him warm, the younger boy smiled in thanks and leaned against raph eyes still on the sky above

They stood together watching the stars for half an hour before raph gently pulled Mikey home

Leo paced the living room hands behind his back forehead furrowed

"Whatever dude I totally beat you" mikey's voice called loudly, Leo's head snapped up and he caught sight of Mikey and raph jumping the gate into the lair

"No you didn't, I wasn't trying to beat ya" raph growled throwing his skate board in the corner with Leo and Donnie's

"Five missed calls a dozen text!" Leo growled trying to keep control of himself "where the heck have you two been" Leo shouted his calm facade breaking

The oldest marched up to the youngest two and he glared at them making a look he only used on them in the worst times

"What do ya mean fearless?" raph asked shrugging his shoulders and rolling his eyes

"We went out skating dude" Mikey said looking to the floor as though it held life answers

"You didn't tell me you didn't tell don you didn't even tell April" Leo shouted getting dangerously close to Raph's face

"Back off Leo" raph growled his green eyes finally meeting Leo's blue ones

"Why didn't you answer your phone raph?" Leo said his voice low and gruff

"I forgot it here"

Leo turned to Mikey glaring down at him

"And you Mikey? You never leave your phone" Leo said

"i-I" Mikey stuttered still not looking up

"You what Michelangelo?" Leo demanded

"I-I broke it when I fell skating today" Mikey whispered his eyes slightly teary

Raph looked at Mikey and felt his stomach drop, the boy was about to break down and Leo was still going at him, the kid couldn't help it

Raph shoved Leo harshly and pushed Mikey behind himself

"That's enough Leonardo" raph shouted his voice carrying all the way to where splinter sat meditating

"Cant ya see he's about to cry?" raph growled reaching behind himself and grabbing mikey's hand he felt the boy trembling

"I'm sorry Mikey" Leo said sighing in defeat he stood from where he had fallen to the ground.

The oldest son walked past raph and pulled the quivering Mikey into his arms, the boy stood for a minute before throwing himself on Leo his trembling calming slightly

"I was so worried about you two" Leo whispered stroking mikey's back gently

"I'm sorry Leo" Mikey whimpered leaning against his brother's strong frame

Raph sighed gently and pulled his brothers into his arms they both leaned heavily against him, mikey's arm wound around his waist

"It's okay guys" raph whispered reassuringly, his strong arms surprisingly gently when wrapped around his brothers

"Guys guess who has a date" Donnie shouted running out of his lab arms in the air

His excitement died down when he saw his brothers in the middle of a group hug

"What happened?" Donnie asked going into panic mode. His eyes traveling over them looking for injures or anything else that could cause alarm.

Mikey gently pulled out of the hug walking meekly over to Donnie he held out his smashed t-phone.

"i-I kinda tripped and broke it" Mikey whispered guilt lining his eyes Donnie sighed in relief pulling his baby brother into his arms

"Geez don't worry about it Mikey" Donnie said chuckling softly

"Thanks d" Mikey said still feeling guilty even though he was reassured by all of his brothers

"Hey Mikey come on let's get dinner made" raph said gently pulling Mikey into the kitchen.

"What are we going to make" Mikey asked loudly

"How about we make pizza" raph suggested causing Mikey to squeal girlishly

"You're the best dude" Mikey shouted

The brothers and their sensei all sat at the table eating the pizza Mikey and raph had struggled over.

"It kinda looks…" Donnie started but couldn't seem to find the right words so he simply shoved the disgusting looking pizza into his mouth

"Well it really different from normal pizza" Leo said poking the greenish surface with his finger, his eyes went up to Mikey and raph who were shoving it into their mouths Mikey playing on Raph's t-phone and raph watching over his shoulder

"Come on Mikey ya got this" raph said all of a sudden

"Dude chill I know" Mikey said smiling his eyes glittering stinkerishly

"My sons I'm afraid you won't be going on patrol tonight" splinter said biting into his pizza cautiously

All four brothers' heads snapped up at the same time

"But master splinter that's not fair" Donnie cried

"It will snow tonight Donatello, you all know it's too dangerous for you to go out in the cold weather" splinter stood frowning rubbing his beard thoughtfully

"But sensei" they all whined at once

"You will not go out" splinter snapped "that is final"

"Yes master" Leo muttered quietly his eyes falling back on the table in a way that was as close to pouting as Leo ever got

The boy all went back to eating sad looks on their faces as they thought of the winter ahead and how much time they would be forced to spend inside

Mikey slowly lifted the game back up and began playing raph went back to watching him but with a lot less enthusiasm than before

End of chappie ^_^ Alrighty bros I'm gonna be wrapping this story up pretty soon here, I don't wanna drag this out to far, and I don't want to force you guys into a none ending fic


	9. Chapter 9

I apologize in advance for the crappiness of this chapter I'm super tired like I haven't slept in close to two days, cause I got a new roommate and have been super busy so yeah all that and a pizza ya know.

So thanks for the love bros I appreciate it, you're the best. Peace out

"if you hadn't gone in my lab and turned yourself human we wouldn't be stuck down here" Donnie's scream could be heard across the lair

Raph growled and jumped off his bed where he had been reading comics, he sighed heading towards his door

"Well then I'll just leave" Mikey screamed back the hurt in his voice was evident even from where raph stood in his room

"good get outta here" Donnie shouted raph let out another growl and ran to donnies lab to see the turtle standing by himself arms crossed and face bunched together in hurt

"don what happened?" raph asked his eyes searching the lab "where's mikey?" his voice had turned to a panic

"he left" Donnie cried in frustration "he took his skate board and said to leave him alone"

Raph glared at Donnie for only a second before the reality of the situation hit him

"mikeys alone up there" raph whispered and instantly took off running as fast as he could out of the lab

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

Mikey kicked a aluminum soda can across the parking lot a small cry echoing out of his mouth in frustration and hurt

"its not my fault I didn't mean it" mikey cried punching a orange Lamborghini as hard as he could the side of the car dented and its alarm went off blasting loudly almost as though screaming for help

"shell" mikey whispered realizing what he'd done.

He fell on the ground crying quietly as pain coursed through his hand, he felt a hand on his shoulder and lifted his head to see a portly man with a mustache, mikey felt his stomach drop, he'd been seen the human would freak out now and call him a freak

"son its awful late to be out" the man said calmly mikey looked at him for a minute before remembering he himself was human

"i-im sorry, was that your car?" mikey whispered his mouth dry

"no its my wife's, but don't worry I wont tell" the man winked "she's off with her boyfriend anyway" the man looked a bit more sober

"im sorry" mikey said his eyes going to the ground

"don't worry kid" the man looked around sighing softly "want a drink?"

Mikey nodded his eyes finally going back to him

"Ive got some José cuervo with me, here you can have it as my thanks for you destroying her car" the man said his eyes full of hurt as he handed mikey the bottle he'd been holding

"th-thanks" mikey opened the cap

"no thank you" the man turned and left his feet dragging

Mikey curiously took a sip of the liquid, he gagged and choked as the drink burnt his throat the whole way down

"that's terrible" mikey whispered "maybe it'll be better the second time" he took a chug of it this time only chocking a little bit

Mikey sat for a few minutes before he began feeling dizzy he let out a loud whistle and giggled slightly finding the sound humorous

Mikey shuttered and stood tossing the almost full bottle in a trash can he heard a shuffle and turned to see the foot standing there, their eyes glowing red as they surrounded him

"dudes I haven't seen you in-" mikey paused looking around "a looonnnggg time" he giggled slightly as he reached for his nun-chucks eyes going wide when he relized he'd left them at home

"oh shell" mikey whispered as he pulled a fighting stance

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

Raph across the parking lot, just seconds ago he'd heard a girly scream that could only belong to one person

"MIKEY" raph shouted as he saw the foot surrounding a limp form that lay on the ground helplessly

Raph pulled a round house kick knocking several off several foot heads he then stab last remaining two with his sai, surprised by how easy it had been to kill them, they should have learned from mikey and gotten better instead they seemed worse than even before they received an upgrade, he would have been disappointed if mikey wasn't laying on the ground like a little kid.

"r-raphie" mikey sobbed his eyes going to where his brother stood like a guardian angel

"mikey are ya hurt?" raph said in a panic as he lifted mikey onto his feet

"d-donnie said its my fault" mikey sobbed falling onto his brother in a mess of tears "he hates me"

Raph let out a sigh and pulled mikey into his arms

"don don't hate ya kid hes just upset" raph assured softly

He took a deep breath and felt his senses assaulted by a strong scent

"mikey do ya smell that?" raph whispered digust in his voice

"n-no" mikey cried backing up a bit but was unable to stand by himself so he fell against raph

Sobs forgotten mikey began giggling tears still streaming down his face, raph looked at his brother concern on his face

"mikey whats wrong?"

Mikey leaned close to raph their mouths only centimeters away

"im so happy"

Raphs eyes widened

"mikey is that alcohol?" the red turtle whispered in disbelief

"al-co-hal" mikey repeated eyes squinting "like splinter's saki?"

"what were you drinking?" raph demanded lifting his brother into his arms

"j-jose cu-cuervo" mikey giggled slightly "some mustache dude gave it to me but it was gross"

"baby brother you are smashed" raph said under his breath

"im not smashed im just a bit squishy" mikey said as though teaching a class his face stern

Raph let out a growl holding his brother closer he darted into a sewer being sure he wasn't followed

"raphie your eyes are really pretty" mikey whispered when they were in the safety of the sewers

Raph glared at mikey for a minute before deciding not to talk to him

"rrraapphhiiieee" mikey whined his eyes not leaving raphs face

"I love you raphie" mikey said a bit more seriously, raph grunted his face showing irritation and anger that was swelling inside him

"do you hate me?" mikey whispered his eyes filling with tears

Raph sighed in defeat letting his eyes go to mikeys face

"I love ya little brother" raph said softly, he gently kissed mikeys forehead and the boy giggled

"your my best friend" mikey said smiling

"your my best friend too mikey, just don't tell anybody or ill beat ya" raph smiled

"do we have to go home?" mikey whined forgetting what they were talking about already

"yes mikey we gotta go home, I need to get ya in bed" raph said feeling relieved at how close they were to the lair

"your bed?" mikey whispered "I wont sleep unless you sleep with me" mikey shouted his face set in determination

"fine you can sleep with me tonight but only tonight and only so you'll quiet down" raph said sighing once again

"good" mikey shouted again, he gently wrapped his arms around raphs neck "im sleepy" mikey rested his head against raph "good night raphie"

"good night mikey"

The rest of the walk home was quiet mikey's snores being the only noise

Raph sighed as he entered the safety of the lair

"raph what happened?" leo asked as he and Donnie ran up to him concern on their faces

"is he okay" donnnie whispered guiltily

"hes fine, although some jackass gave him alcohol" raph said looking down at his baby brother

"he's drunk?" leo said in disbelief

"yeah and the foot attacked, he wasn't even fightin' back" raph growled

"but hes okay right?" Donnie whispered

Raph simply nodded pushing past them to his room, he knew his brothers were following and he honestly didn't mind what so ever

"im putting him to bed" raph said as he went into his own room, he laid mikey down on his bed and cuddled up beside him, he felt the bed dip and his brothers piled up on the bed too all laying protectively around mikey

"Donnie leo I love you" mikey whispered opening his eyes for a moment he smiled and pet donnies check

"im sorry mikey I didn't mean it" Donnie whispered

"don't worry d I know" mikey then dozed back off a smile on his lips

The four brothers fell asleep together the bounds that connected them stronger than ever

End of this chappie sorry about the crappy fighting scene, im super bad at the fighting stuff.


	10. Chapter 10 end?

Hope you dudes Enjoy this chappie, sorry about the bad quality I was kinda depressed so I lacked the enthusiasm I had when I wrote the rest of the story sorry much.

.

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

.

Raph woke to the sound of a girly squeal he looked to his alarm clock 3:00 am he let out a groan as he stood and quickly made his way to mikey's room he gently rested his head against the door listening in. he heard the squeaks of mikey's box springs begging for relief from there tormenter.

It was hard to believe that a week ago his brother had been completely drunk, it just didn't seem real raph sighed slightly.

"Shell yeah" raph heard Mikey whisper happiness shining though his voice

Raph smiled and opened mikey's door he was greeted by the sight of his brother, his brother who was green and had a shell and was one hundred percent turtle Mikey

"m-Mikey" raph stuttered his eyes not believing what they saw

"Raphie look I'm back" Mikey cried throwing himself on his older brother, he wrapped his arms as tight as they could around raph

Raph stood in complete and utter surprise he smiled and gently wrapped his arms around his baby brother

"Mikey you're really back" raph said gently; he let his hand rest on mikey's head

"Mikey quiet" Donnie scolded from the door

"Donnie look" Mikey cried finally drawing his sleepy brother's attention

Donnie let out a laugh pulling Mikey into his arms he lifted him off the ground and twirled around Mikey giggled

"He's back huh?" Leo said smiling his hand resting on Raph's shoulder

"y-yeah mikey's back" raph whispered still not completely sure if his eyes were telling the truth

"Leo we can go on patrol and fight again" Mikey squealed as he dizzily fell against raph his brother catching him and holding him steady against his chest

"Except for the cold" Leo said sighing

"I believe my sons if you dress warm enough you can go out for an hour each night" splinters voice said from the door way

All four turtles turned their eyes falling on their sensei

"You're the best" Mikey cried hugging raph again

Yeah thanks sensei" Leo said his mood improving greatly

"until then let us celebrate Michelangelo's return to normal" splinter said smiling as his sons all (Raphael who stood back looking genuinely mad) group hugged him saying things like 'you're the best' 'I love you so much dad' and other various affectionate things

Splinter let his eyes land on Raphael as he backed up a bit further from his brothers splinter sighed, he was going to have to talk to his son

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

Raph watched as Mikey danced around the room his eyes glittering brightly as he jumped from the couch and did a back flip

He didn't know how long he watched his younger brother but he was pulled out of his observing when he felt a hand on his shoulder the red turtle turned to see splinter petting his beard his eyes also on Mikey

"Michelangelo seems please with his recovery" splinter observed quietly

Raph simply grunted and looked to the floor

"what troubles you my son?"

"they're all so happy, they keep sayin' mikey's back mikey's back" raph let his eyes land on his sensei "Mikey neva left" raph yelled the last part his eyes full of rage

"HE WAS HERE THE WHOLE TIME IT DON'T MATTER WHAT THE SHELL HE LOOKS LIKE" raph growled not noticing everyone's eyes on him

"yes my son, but your brother is more happy like this" splinter patiently explained

"bull he was happy the entire time he was human" raph said his eyes filling with tears "he never changed he was still our baby brother"

Raph was surprised when a set of arms went around him he took in a breath suddenly calming slightly

"Mikey I'm sorry" raph whispered hiding his head on his brothers shoulder arms wrapping around him

"raphie its fine, they're just happy for me. they loved me when I was human too" Mikey assured petting Raph's head as he began sobbing

"b-but they they" raph cried a choking sob making his stop

"raph its okay it all okay" Mikey whispered "they're fine they didn't mean it like that, they were afraid to touch me, they didn't want to break me that's all"

Raph nodded clinging tighter to his younger brother

"shh shh I'm here raph" Mikey said comfortingly, he gently lifted raph and carried him to the couch where he laid with raph on his chest as he overly tired and emotionally constipated brother sobbed

Mikey looked to Leo and Donnie they nodded and quietly headed to bed, splinter smiled shutting the lights off as he headed to his own bed

"raphie its okay" Mikey whispered

They laid together for close to and half an hour before raph calmed to hiccupping and breathing slightly heavy

"Mikey I'm sorry I over reacted" raph said quietly feeling his cheeks redden from shame at his act of weakness

"raph its fine, you haven't slept enough lately and you were just trying to watch my back" Mikey said softly nuzzling the top of Raph's head

"I love you brother" Mikey whispered kissing Raph's head

"I love you too Mikey" raph said quietly, he sniffled

"good night raph"

"good night Mikey"

"We'll be back to normal tomorrow I promise" Mikey said gently

"i-I know" raph then fell asleep on his brothers chest being comforted for once rather than comforting

The next morning the brothers acted as though nothing had happened at all, as though Mikey was never human and raph hadn't broke down, Donnie texted April and Casey telling them about the news telling them to act normal the teens did as told and everything went back to how it was April no longer fantasying over the brothers, Mikey no longer having to wear armor, Casey no longer feeling guilty every time he looked at the boy, and the brothers back to their normal crime fighting stuff and splinter.. Well splinter was just happy to have peace in his house again

End

Sorry about the rushed end I know it was horrible but I honestly wasn't sure how to end it, I did my best I promise, but I got a new roommate and im super busy and I was finding it hard to find any writing time what so ever and I figure it won't get any better for few months so I thought I should give you bros an end of sorts

I apologize if the end isn't the best honestly if you dudes want I can take this chapter down and keep writing its up to you bros, so if you want leave a suggestion and I shall try my hardest to write it ^_^ alrighty that's all until next time peace out


End file.
